roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
KSG-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 1.8 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 15 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.80, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 9 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.70 |MinAIMCameraKick = 2.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 2.70, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.69, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.3 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.3 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 850 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge}} The KSG-12 'is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 1 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Kel-Tec KSG is a unique pump-action shotgun that entered production in 2011. It is a bullpup design, meaning that the gun's action is placed before the trigger, which is the same concept used in other bullpup designs such as the Steyr AUG. It feeds from two separate tube magazines that can be switched between manually using a lever; however, this feature is not reflected in-game. This gives the KSG a very high ammo capacity of 14+1, with seven (2.75in) shells in each magazine and one in the chamber. The weapon is equipped with Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the forend, allowing accessories such as lasers and sights to be attached readily. The perpendicular forward grip and backup Iron Sights seen in most media are not included in the basic package. In-Game General Information The KSG-12 is a pump action shotgun with a high capacity and rate of fire (RoF). Its RoF surpasses that of all other pump-action shotguns, firing almost 50% faster than the slowest firing shotgun, the KS-23M. However, it isn't the fastest shotgun in the class, beaten by the Stevens DB in that regard. With standard buckshot or flechettes, the KSG-12 fires eight pellets from each shell. The damage per pellet is lower than the Remington 870, but higher than the Serbu Shotgun. The weapon's pellet spread is average between the Remington 870 (lower) and the Serbu Shotgun (higher). Usage & Tactics While the weapon's high capacity can be advantageous in a prolonged firefight, it is still reloaded one shell at a time as with other shotguns. This can result in a very long reload time when reloading the weapon from empty. However, because the weapon can be fired readily as long as there is any ammo in the magazines, this doesn't necessarily become an issue. Like the other shotguns, the KSG-12 is best used in close range. Its effective one-shot-kill (1SK) range is similar to that of the Remington 870, but it may take more shots to kill a full health enemy at further ranges. Conclusion In conclusion, the KSG-12 is a potent CQC weapon. It boasts a higher rate of fire and higher ammunition capacity than nearly all other shotguns at the cost of a higher pellet spread, less damage per pellet at range and short effective range. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Highest ammunition capacity of any shotgun. * High RoF for its class. * Very low unlock rank. * High close-range damage - three-pellet kill in CQC. * Can aim above sights by pressing . Cons: * Higher-than-average pellet spread for its class. * Lower-than-average damage per pellet for its class. * Not able to 1SK with Slugs at long range. * Long empty reload. Trivia *The KSG-12 is the first shotgun and non-starting weapon to be unlocked in-game. *The weapon has two tubes that need to be switched in real life. However, for the ease of development and usability, this feature is not reflected in-game. **It is likely that an extended tube selector is being actuated halfway through firing with the shooter's wrist, which is how a similar effect to the near-bottomless magazines of the KSG in video games can be replicated in real life. *The KSG-12 is the only bullpup shotgun in-game. *There is a feature exclusive to shotguns which allow a player to look over the optics by pressing . Attaching Canted sights deactivates this. *The KSG-12 is the only primary weapon in-game that cannot attach a Ballistics Tracker. *The KSG-12 was only shotgun to not get a range buff in version 3.2.1a, however, it did receive a damage increase to a thee-pellet kill at close range. *The KSG-12 is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community. This is due to players considering it overpowered, and is seen as giving new players an unfair advantage. *This is the only shotgun in-game where the shells cannot be visually seen being put into the shotgun when reloading or ejecting. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Shotguns